


Showing At Three

by angryschnauzer



Category: Exhibition - Movie
Genre: Cross Dressing/Panty Wearing, Dirty Talk, Estate Agent Tom, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Pregnancy Kink, Large Cock, Real Estate Agent Tom, Semi Public Fingering, Unprotexted Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boss asks you to view a house he’d like to buy, you get the full tour and more from the handsome estate agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing At Three

Showing at Three

You waited nervously outside the big ugly house, checking your watch as you shuffled from one foot to another, the cold winter wind whipping around your legs and making you wish you’d opted for trousers rather than a skirt. 2.50pm; the guy from the sales office should be with you any moment, and you desperately hoped he wouldn’t be late.

Your employer had called you from his meeting in Hong Kong to ask you to view the latest ugly house he wanted to purchase for his ever expanding portfolio, and although you’d accompanied him on many viewings in the past so knew what his taste in architecture; this was the first one you were to do on your own. That was also the source of your anxiety, the prospect of being solely responsible for spending almost ten million pounds of your boss’s personal fortune.

“Come on...” You muttered as you checked your watch again and stamped your feet a little to get the blood circulating through your toes, now wishing you hadn’t opted for high heels, boots would have been a far warmer option. Where is that estate agent? You thought to yourself, it wouldn’t be so bad if he was good looking, but going in past experience... well, you snorted out a quiet little laugh;

“He’s probably a pig faced 5’6 short arse that’s squeezed himself into a horrendously tight suit like the last one...”

“I can assure you I am much taller than 5 foot 6 inches...”

The sound of his smooth deep voice made you spin around quickly, losing your balance a little as you wobbled on your heels. Suddenly a strong pair of arms caught you, and the next thing you knew you were looking up at an intense face with the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at you, short blond curls just catching in the watery winter sunlight.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”

You immediately righted yourself, smoothing down your jacket before looking back to him as he chuckled;

“Mr Smith did email to say that his assistant would be doing the showing with me, shall we get started? I’m Thomas Oakley by the way”

You shook his hand before he held the gate open for you, making you walk impossibly close to him through the narrow gap caused by the overhanging shrubbery. You could smell his aftershave and it made you want to get close enough to smell it again. Once at the door and he was rummaging in his pocket for the keys, you took a moment to enjoy the curvature of his behind in his smart trousers where he’d had to pull his jacket up slightly; the pertness of his buttocks and how when the fabric was pulled taught there was no discernible boxer or brief line showing. Quickly shaking your head to remove the train of thought from your mind, you looked up to see him standing in the hallway, a faint smile tweaking at the corners of his lips;

“Everything ok?”

“Oh yes... of course...” stepping over the threshold you quickly looked around; “Do the vendors want us to take our shoes off?”

That smile pulled itself into a full smirk as he answered whilst glancing down;

“No, please keep your shoes on”

As his eyes stayed trained on your heels you saw his tongue wet his lips for the briefest of moments. A shudder ran down your body and straight to your clit as he did, immediately imagining that tongue doing sinful things to you. He started to run through the features of the ground floor – kitchen, living space, doors out onto the patio and walled garden – but you were barely listening, your concentration more focused alternately between his mouth and watching his pert bottom as he walked around with his hands in his pockets and his jacket rucked up.

“Shall we go upstairs?”

His question threw you for a moment before you realised he was simply referring to showing you the next floor of this palatial house. Unable to find your voice you nodded as you made your way to the spiral staircase that wound its way through the centre of the building, linking all the floors. Steadying yourself on the railing you slowly made your way up the wobbly staircase, painfully aware that because of the high steps the only way you could lift your legs high enough was to allow your skirt to ride up your legs. When you heard a small sharp intake of breath you were certain that he had seen the lacy tops to your stockings.

Finally reaching the first of the floors with living quarters on you spotted a strange looking door;

“What’s this?”

“Oh that?” he wandered over to it and pulled it open; “It’s the lift”

You peered inside and screwed your nose up a little;

“Bit small isn’t it?”

He smirked down at you;

“Do you prefer a bigger shaft?”

Feeling the heat rise to your cheeks you stammered out your words;

“Mr Oakley... that wasn’t... I didn’t...”

He shut the door and rested his hand on your lower back to show you towards the front of the house, the heat from his palm almost searing your skin. Making your way along the corridor he kept his hand on you, his little finger ever so gently resting on the curve of your behind, and you could have sworn he was gently rubbing it over the fabric of your skirt.

He paused at one of the doors and you found yourself face to face with him. Licking your lips, your gaze trained on his own as he started to lean forwards, waiting with baited breath as he closed the gap between your bodies, his arm stretching behind you. It was only when you heard the click of a door opening did you realise that he’d been stretching to reach the handle on the door to show you the next room. Stepping aside you let him take the lead, following a few paces behind him as he explained the details of the master bedroom to you, walking over to the large picture windows where he leant lazily against the floor to ceiling windows;

“It’s quite a view here”

Glancing out of the window you made your way over to where he stood, looking out over the somewhat mundane vista of the London suburbs before you;

“Umm... if you say so...”

“That wasn’t that view I was referring to”

As he spoke you felt his hand on your back again, this time slipping down and cupping your buttock before moving lower and pushing the fabric between your legs, his fingers rubbing at the crotch of your knickers.

“Oh god...”

You leant forwards and braced yourself on the window, your palms against the cold glass as he continued to wax lyrical about the merits of the house and view, all whilst his long fingers were starting to edge your skirt higher on your hips;

“... and further in the distance is the Church Tower, two hundred yards down the road to the left is the nearest tube station, and if you look to your right you will see the bed where I will fuck you so hard and for so long you’ll leave here with my child growing within your womb”

Those words shot straight to your core. The mere thought of it appealed to your base instinct. You felt his other hand grasp at your wrist, pulling it until your palm was resting against his erection that was pressing obscenely against the front of his suit. Instinctively you moulded your fingers around the hardness, feeling the pulsating heat through the expensive fabric. He’d now worked your skirt fully up your thighs and was rubbing you through your underwear until his fingers hooked under the elastic and pulled the sodden fabric aside.

“You’re dripping for me.” His lips were millimetres from your ear and you could feel his breath on your skin. All you could do is let out a low groan as you felt those skilled digits run the length of your slit before seeking out your clit, rubbing in concentric circles around the hardened little nub. Moving his hand back a little he momentarily let his fingertips flutter at your entrance before painstakingly slowly pushing two of those long digits into you.

“I can feel you tremble around me, do you like being on show like this? Letting anyone and everyone see you should they just look up from the street as they go about their mundane little lives?”

You didn’t answer, it wasn’t needed and you knew it was a rhetorical question. Instead you continued you palm his length through the fabric of the suit, squeezing a little harder as he brought you closer to your peak. When you felt his lips on your ear and his teeth start to nibble the soft flesh of your lobe it was how you found your release, one hand clawing at the glass as your other gripped his cock firmly. Riding his hand you could feel your juices seeping down your inner thighs, dampening the tops of your stockings as he rocked his wrist back and forth, your walls still trembling around him.

Oakley withdrew his fingers from you painstakingly slowly, causing an involuntary shudder to run down your spine. Turning to face him you saw his long tongue licking your juices off of his hand, shining in the daylight from the wetness;

“Would you like a taste?”

He held his hand out for you and watched as you stepped forwards, gently grasping his wrist as you ran your tongue over his palm, working your way to his index finger. Sucking the digit between your lips you let your tongue play over his fingertip, massaging him with your muscle as you hollowed your cheeks. Looking up his steely blue eyes burned down at you, his pupils blown wide and his iris’s a shade darker than they had been earlier where he was fuelled with desire. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips;

“Take your knickers off”

Pulling his finger from your lips with an audible pop you smirked, your hands moving to your hips and up your skirt where it was bunched around your waist, pulling at the elastic of your silky thong. Wiggling your hips a little you managed to pull it down over your thighs, shimmying it down your legs before resting a hand on Oakley’s firm stomach to steady yourself as you stepped out of it carefully.

“Pass them here” he instructed.

Grabbing them and pushing them into his palm you watched as he lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes closed as he basked in your musky scent before he shoved them into the pocket of his trousers;

“For later. Now, unzip me”

Without a word your hands went to his fly, pulling on the belt and releasing the buckle before popping the button. His erection was already straining against the fabric and the pressure of it caused the zip to push open, revealing the root of his shaft and a small patch of dark blond curls. Slipping your hand into the opening you grasped at his cock, hot and hard in your palm as you other hand worked his trousers down his hips a little until he caught it in his;

“No, get your tits out”

As he let his trousers fall to the floor you started to unbutton your blouse, taking your time as you released each one pearly little clasp, more of your soft and ample flesh becoming visible each time. When your blouse was open enough you pulled it apart and around the sides of your breasts, palming them through the lace of your bra, your nipples clear through thin fabric as they tented against it. You watched as Oakley nervously bit his lip with anticipation as you lifted them out of the cups, letting them rest against your ribcage. He lifted them in his large palms, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples;

“Oh yes, these will look good ripe and full, straining at the fabric of your clothing, full of milk for my child.”

He leant forward and dipped his head firstly to the left one, his lips closing around the teat as he suckled deeply before he moved to pay the same attention to the right. Pulling away he pushed them together, admiring how they created a deep cleavage before running his wide tongue along the soft valley.

“Mmmmm” his voice was momentarily muffled and you found your hand had instinctively found its way to his head, curling your fingers through his now messy curls. He turned his head and looked up at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling where you knew he was smiling;

“Onto the bed with you”

He stood to his full height, towering over you as he waited for you to comply, your hesitation causing you to turn slower than he had wanted, the slight sound of him clearing his throat making you smile to yourself. At the foot of the bed you went to toe your shoes off before his voice stopped you;

“No, leave everything on”

You hadn’t realised he had followed you footstep for footstep, his leather soled shoes making no noise on the thick carpet. You finally found your voice;

“How would you like me?”

“On your back, knees high and wide”

Complying with his request you made yourself comfortable, your heels digging into the soft mattress as you spread your legs, your wet pussy fully on show as you found your hand straying to it, working the wetness over your swollen lips. You watched as he knelt on the bed between your legs, his cock in hand as he guided it to your sex, running it along the length of your slit as he covered himself with your essence. As the tip grazed over your clit a shudder ran up your spine, the excitement and anticipation arousing you. Finally you felt that first velvet kiss as he held himself at your hole, pushing in slightly as he crested the tight ring of muscle. He was barely in an inch and he stilled above you, taking a deep and shaky breath;

“Jesus Christ you’re tight...”

He pulled back before pushing in again, filling you a little more, before repeating the process. With each entry you let out a gasp, his cock was huge and you were glad he was taking his time rather than trying to ram himself in all at once. Soon he was starting to rock his hips, your slick juices coating his shaft enough to allow his thick girth within you fully. He stilled as he lay over you;

“Ready?” he whispered. You could only nod.

His large hands found their way to the backs of your thighs, lifting your legs high and wide as he started to rock his hips, thrusting into you, his pace building until he was fucking you hard into the mattress, your cries echoing around the minimalistic room, the fading winter light that was coming in the window just enough to show the slight sheen of sweat that was building on his brow.

You could feel your peak building, your walls starting to tremble as he continued to fuck you hard. Finally it was the rhythmic sound of his balls slapping against your bottom that was your trigger, the wet sound of skin against skin providing the final impulse that caused you to come violently, your body shaking around him as you clawed at the bed sheets.

He rode your orgasm well, fucking you harder and harder as he sought his own release;

“Do you want it? Do you want me to come inside you?”

“Please... Oakley... Do it”

“Good, because I want you walking out of here with my child growing within you”

He screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back, coming with a guttural moan that triggered another orgasm within you, your pussy milking him dry as he sprayed your walls with his come. Finally his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of you, his lips pressing gentle kisses to your neck as he continued to spasm within you with aftershocks from his fierce orgasm.

Finally the cool air of the empty house started to chill your still glowing bodies and you separated, and as he handed you his handkerchief you gratefully took it so not to cause a mess on the vendor’s linens. After making yourselves decent the rest of the viewing flew by in a haze of plain walls and ugly modern art. As you were nearing the door he gently caught your arm and his stony gaze fell upon you;

“So will you be making a recommendation to your employer...?”

Now it was your turn to smile;

“Perhaps”

“Perhaps?”

“I may need a second viewing”

Without waiting for a reply you opened the front door and stepped out into the cool early evening air of London, not waiting for Oakley to catch up or respond.

~*~

The tube ride home had been uncomfortable to say the least, the come that had seeped down to your stockings starting to chafe your thighs uncomfortably, so much in fact that one you were home rather than even considering starting dinner, your first stop once home was the bathroom.

Treating yourself to a foamy bubble bath to soothe your skin and ease the aches in your muscles you sank into the warm scented water and let out a deep sigh, immediately comforting your tired body.

After what seemed like hours the sound of the front door clicking shut brought you back to the present, listening for the familiar voice of your husband;

“Darling, you home yet?”

“In here” you called out

His heavy footsteps on the polished wood of the stairs brought a smile to your face, and as the door opened you looked up at him affectionately as he leant against the doorframe, one leg crossed over another, his arms crossed over his body. He stood there for a few moments, a loving smile on his face as he took in the sight of your wet body, before pulling his tie loose and settling at the side of the bath, leaning over and kissing you deeply;

“Good day Mrs Oakley?”

Answering with just a ‘Mmm’ you smiled up at him as his hand found its way to your heavy breasts before smoothing over your stomach;

“And how’s my little chap in there?”

You felt a fluttering in your stomach, but were unsure if it was the child within you or just your stomach having butterflies from your husband’s touch;

“Thomas, we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet...”

He settled on the edge of the bath, continuing to stroke your growing bump;

“I know, I know. Just a couple more weeks until the twenty week scan” He leant over the bath and pressed a kiss to your stomach before standing straight; “When you’re done I’ve got a surprise for you in the bedroom”

He left the room with a grin on his face, and as you soaped yourself off you could hear him moving around in the room next door. As the water was starting to cool you pulled yourself out of the bath and towelled your body dry, wrapping a fluffy towel around your body before making your way to your bedroom. Pushing the door open you grinned when you saw your husband;

“Oakley!”

“What?”

He was laying back on the bed, a smile on his face and his cock standing hard and proud, the only scrap of clothing on his gorgeous body was your thong that he’d confiscated from you earlier. Letting your towel drop to the floor you leapt onto the bed, straddling him as you both giggled;

“You know this is a fantasy of mine!”

“Yes... well I thought you deserved a little treat after today... your boss confirmed his offer on the house... I’ll be getting a hefty commission package thanks you”

You smiled down at another hefty package and grinned...

“You’re a kinky fucker”

“You knew that when you married me” he grinned back at you.

 


End file.
